¡Lily, la bruja!
by KukaSnape
Summary: Cuando enciendes su ira no puedes hacer otra cosa que esconderte, aunque sea inutil. No puedes escapar de ella. Adaptación de "Carrie" de S.King. Este fic participa en el reto "Te potterizarás de terror" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Advertencia: Este fic participa en el reto "Te potterizarás de terror" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Nada de lo que aparece aqui me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y la historia es una adaptación de "Carrie" que pertenece a S. King.**

**Disfrutarla!**

* * *

-¡Haz que pare! ¡Haz que pare! No lo soporto más-gritaba una chiquilla mientras sus manos sostenían su cabeza como si quisiera estallar.

Las cosas a su alrededor la golpeaban accidentalmente tanto a ella como a su madre quien gritaba asustada al igual que la joven. Vasos, platos, cubiertos, televisor, figuras, incluso las ventanas acababan de estallar. Cuantos más gritos había en el salón más cosas se rompían.

-¡Deja de hacerlo! ¡Señor, si estás ahí por favor protégenos! Protege a esta casa, libra al demonio de esta niña.

La señora hacia aspavientos y alzaba sus manos hacia el cielo, como si tener fe la pudiera salvar de la catástrofe que estaba ocurriendo en el salón. Se acerco histérica hacia la muchacha que estaba en el suelo asustada y la zarandeo.

-Maldita, tu estas maldita-le dijo.

Abofeteo a la chica y esto hizo que cayera al suelo, al instante todas las cosas que estaban moviéndose sin control y las que flotaban pararon, provocando que muchas de ellas se rompieran al caer al suelo.

-Gracias señor ¡bendito seas!-grito la madre aún angustiada y mirando con recelo la escena, parecía cerciorarse de que las cosas no se movían.

Volvió a agacharse y agarro a su hija de los brazos con poco cuidado, la arrastro escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, ese lugar que tenia repleto de figuras de santos, velas y cruces. La empujo haciendo que la chica llorara aún más.

-Mama…por favor-suplicaba ella-No me dejes aquí.

-Tu eres un monstruo-acusaba agresivamente la señora-Debes purificar tu alma, expulsar al diablo de tu cuerpo.

La señora se acerco hasta el mueble, donde descansaba una cruz y la puso frente a su cara, santiguándose primero y poniéndola sobre la frente de su hija.

-Demonio, espíritu maligno que ocupa el cuerpo de mi hija, ¡sal de él! El señor te vencerá.

Obligo a su hija a besar la cruz y comenzó a rezar junto a ella. Como siempre hacían cada vez que ocurría algún suceso demoniaco como esta vez. A pesar de que siempre rezaban, todas las mañanas, todas las tardes, todas las noches. La señora Evans era una fanática religiosa que obligaba a su hija a someterse a sus decisiones, y estas siempre eran radicales, pero desde que los sucesos extraños comenzaron a suceder se había vuelto más paranoica.

* * *

Sus vecinos ni siquiera tenían trato con las mujeres, vivían en ese barrio sin relacionarse con nadie de él, ninguna persona en su sano juicio se atrevía a pisar esa casa ni a dirigir la palabra a alguna de esas mujeres. Eran extrañas. En el barrio siempre se habían oído rumores sobre la pronto viudez de la señora Evans, se especulaba que ella fue quien asesino a su esposo y que una noche de luna llena lo enterró en el jardín de su propia casa. Ningún niño se atrevía a jugar frente a ella desde entonces. También era blanco de las críticas la hija, esa chica tan rara, vestida siempre con ropa antigua, pelirroja de ojos verdes, enclenque y llena de pecas. Muchos habían dicho que la chica tenía una enfermedad muy rara y contagiosa, otros sin embargo decían que era violenta.

Pero nadie se había parado a conocerla, ella conocía su secreto, sabia de lo que era capaz, tenía la maldición. Se sentía tan sucia por tenerla. Ella no deseaba ser diferente, solo quería encajar, pero nadie quería juntarse con ella. Solo un chico. Un muchacho de su misma edad, 15 años, que también era poco dado a relacionarse con el resto. Severus, ese era su nombre, se acerco un día a ella en clase para pedirle sus apuntes y ahí comenzaron poco a poco a hablar. No eran firmes amigos como otros pero para Lily era lo más cercano a amistad que podría encontrar.

* * *

Se encontraba de camino a las clases, como siempre caminando torpe, sola e indecisa, temía levantar la mirada para que nadie se metiera con ella. Pero ignoraba que eso daba igual. Una bola de papel la impacto en la cara y al instante se escucharon grandes carcajadas.

-Fijaos en la cara que ha puesto la pecosa-se jactaba uno de los chicos del pasillo.

-Dadle con una más grande, a ver si así aprende a no salir de su casa.

-¡Lárgate bruja!

Apretó contra sí su carpeta con más fuerza y con los ojos inundados en lagrimas corrió por el pasillo hasta su clase.

Al entrar en ella se fijo en que estaban el grupo de chicas populares, aquellas que ni siquiera la miraban, avergonzada entro sigilosamente y se sentó al fondo de la clase.

Las chicas cuchicheaban entre sí y reían, de pronto sintió sus miradas y escucho.

-Oye Pansy.

-Dime Helena.

-¿No notas de repente lo mal que huele aquí?

El resto de chicas rieron mientras Helena hacía gestos tratando de ahuyentar el olor.

-Creo que es el vertedero-contesto la otra chica.

-¿Ahí no era donde vive Evans?

Todas comenzaron a reír mientras la miraban descaradamente. Evans apestosa decían.

Lo estaba notando, esa sensación que corría por debajo de su piel. Esa electricidad que la embargaba cada vez que estallaba y su maldición quedaba a la vista. Para, suplicaba mentalmente, para. Pero no lo hizo. La puerta se cerro de golpe, Lily asustada miro hacia ella y luego hacia las chicas. Al momento noto esa furia que la llenaba y un sonido agudo en el ambiente. Todas se tapaban histéricas los oídos y la cañería de agua fría se movió peligrosamente haciendo un sonido metálico hasta que estallo. El chorro se dirigió hacia las chicas. Los gritos comenzaron a oírse, todas trataban de escapar del chorro pero parecía imposible, era como si tuviera vida propia y las persiguiera.

-Ah!

-¡Para! ¡Cerradlo!

-¡Socorro!

Todas gritaban y Lily no podía apartar su mirada de ellas mientras agarraba sus manos al pupitre con miedo.

Los golpes en la puerta la sacaron del trance, estaban tratando de abrir pero parecía difícil. Las jóvenes corrieron hacia la puerta en cuanto el chorro dejo de perseguirlas, gritaban auxilio. Tras varios golpes se abrió.

-¿Estáis bien?-pregunto preocupado el profesor mirándolas.

-No, no, estamos heridas.

Todas mostraban alteradas como estaban y en qué estado estaban ellas y sus ropas.

-Calma, calma por favor-repetía el profesor.

Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado?

-¡Fue ella! Fue la bruja. Ella nos hizo esto-Helena la señalaba mientras la miraba con rabia.

-¿Lily?-respondió el profesor sorprendido.

Se acerco hasta el lugar donde había estallado la cañería examinándola.

-Es imposible que lo haya hecho ella-decía tras mirarlo.

-¡Claro que es posible! Nosotras estábamos aquí, mírenos. Ella fue.

El profesor las miro y se acerco hasta ellas.

-Chicas, cálmense, vayan a la enfermería a que las puedan ayudar. Las veré luego, avisen a sus compañeros de que no podremos dar clase en este aula ¿quieren?

Con una mirada de rabia las chicas salieron dejando en el aula solo al profesor y a ella misma.

-Profesor…-se atrevió a decir.

-No has sido tú, eso ya lo sé-contesto el sabiendo lo que ella quería decir.

El hombre se acerco hasta la mesa frente a la suya y se sentó en ella. La miraba con tristeza.

-Lily ¿qué te pasa? Eres una chica inteligente, amable y dulce. ¿Por qué no encajas con los demás?

La chica levanto la vista algo avergonzada sin tener respuesta.

-Estoy seguro de que si te conocieran les caerías genial.

Ella volvió a agachar la cabeza mientras anhelaba que lo que decía el profesor fuera verdad.

-En una semana es el baile de fin de curso, estoy seguro de que es la oportunidad perfecta para que te relaciones con las chicas, que vean que eres una más. Estoy seguro de que el curso que viene vendrás con ellas y os llevareis muy bien.

El profesor abandono el aula dejando a una Lily llena de esperanzas puestas en ese baile.

* * *

Tras llegar a casa y comer, subió rápidamente a su cuarto a realizar los deberes. En realidad su mente estaba trabajando en cómo decirle a su madre que quería ir al baile. Estaba convencida que no la dejaría ir pero ella quería intentarlo. Así que rezo antes de bajar a cenar para que su madre diera su permiso.

Solo se escuchaba el sonido de la radio con esa música tan antigua que a su madre le gustaba, ambas cenaban en esa pequeña mesa del salón y de vez en cuando sus miradas se encontraban.

-Mama.

Su madre la miro pero seguía comiendo.

-He…he pensado una cosa. En una semana es el baile y…

-¿Baile? Espero que no estés pensando en ir, esas cosas solo son unas celebraciones macabras donde los jóvenes no hacen otra cosa que pecar sin control.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Lily, no acudirás, dame las gracias por ello.

-Madre-dijo Lily en un tono de voz más firme-Yo quiero ir.

El sonido del cubierto cayendo contra el plato la hizo agachar la cabeza asustada. Su madre se levanto de la silla con gran enfado y se acerco hasta ella agresivamente.

-He dicho que no, y es que no. ¿Acaso quieres ser una descocada como todas las que van a esos sitios? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-No quiero ser eso-respondió ella-Las chicas que van ahí no lo son, solamente tratan de pasar un rato agradable.

-Pecadoras, ¡eso es lo que son! Unas sucias pecadoras. Fieles de Satán. ¡Y tu eres una más!

De repente la radio comenzó a emitir interferencias, tan agudas que parecía que en cualquier momento los pitidos enloquecerían a cualquiera. La mesa comenzó a temblar haciendo que los platos y demás objetos se tambalearan peligrosamente.

-¡Para! Deja de hacerlo-grito su madre.

-No soy yo-respondía ella.

-¡Claro que lo eres! No eres más que una bruja-le espeto su madre-¡Lily la bruja!

Sus ojos verdes se posaron en los de su madre con rabia, enfado y ganas de castigar. Al instante su madre choco contra la pared propinándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, la señora chillaba y Lily se levanto de la silla caminando hacia ella lentamente.

-Bruja, eso es lo que eres-decía su madre con gran esfuerzo.

Los cristales del espejo que estaba a su lado se rompieron pero no cayeron al suelo sino que levitaron hacia ella hasta que impactaron contra su piel, provocándole cientos de cortes en su cuerpo. La sangre comenzaba a resbalar por su piel, los trozos de cristal penetraban cada vez más en las heridas.

-¡El señor es mi pastor! Nada tengo que temer. No me inclino ante Satán-repetía incesantemente su madre.

La presión aumento y el cuerpo de su madre se arrastraba por la pared sin control, era como si unas cuerdas invisibles tiraran de ella hasta el techo dejando un reguero de sangre en la pared terrorífico. Solo se oían quejidos y palabras invocando al señor.

-¡Bruja! ¡Bruja!-seguía gritando su madre.

Entonces su cuerpo siguió hacia el techo aumentando el reguero de sangre por todo el salón, cuando estuvo al lado de la lámpara Lily guio sus ojos hacia la mesa y el cuerpo cayo contra ella, rompiendo en el acto tanto la mesa como lo que había en ella.

Su madre estaba inconsciente y empapada en ese liquido rojo que seguía saliendo de su piel. Con mucho miedo se inclino hacia ella tomándole el pulso y tras comprobar que estaba viva se alejo de allí corriendo escaleras arriba encerrándose en su cuarto. Esperaba que en cualquier momento ella entrara en su cuarto envuelta en sangre y la castigara golpeándola hasta la saciedad.

* * *

Pero no fue así, su madre nunca entro. A la mañana siguiente cuando se despertó y fue a desayunar no la vio, comió algo rápido y antes de irse pudo ver a su madre, con cientos de heridas, la mayoría en el rostro, recogiendo cristales en el salón. La señora levanto un poco la vista del suelo y vio a su hija pero no le dijo nada y rápidamente retiro la mirada volviendo a clavarla en su tarea. Lily salió rápidamente de la casa y fue hasta la escuela.

Caminaba preocupada y cuando la tomaron del brazo se asusto.

-¡Hola Lily!-saludaba alegremente Severus.

-Ho…hola Severus-contesto tímidamente la chica.

-¿Qué tal estas? Tienes mala cara ¿No estarás enferma?

-No, es solo que no he dormido bien.

El chico asintió y siguieron caminando juntos. Tras unos metros de silencio el chico volvió a hablar.

-Oye, me…me estaba preguntando si tu, bueno, si vas a ir al baile.

-Al...baile-dijo en voz baja ella-Si, creo que sí.

-¿Y, tu, tú tienes ya pareja?

Lily movió la cabeza negativamente y enrojeciéndose un poco.

-¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?-dijo Severus atropelladamente.

-¿De verdad?-dijo sorprendida ella parándose en seco.

El chico solamente asintió con una tímida sonrisa. Ella asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¡Lily la rara! ¡Apártate bruja!-grito un chico que iba en bicicleta por la acera haciendo que Lily cayera al suelo.

Dirigió su mirada hacia él y el chico desvió su ruta hacia la carretera mientras gritaba.

-¡Los frenos! Que alguien me pare.

Un coche que venía a toda velocidad no lo vio y el sonido del golpe contra el chico se escucho en todo el barrio.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron inmóviles contemplando la escena, vieron como la gente se aproximaba hacia el chico herido, como llegaban las ambulancias y como se lo llevaban en estado grave hasta el hospital. Severus tuvo que ser quien la guiara hacia la escuela, apartándolos a ambos del horror que habían presenciado.

* * *

Los días pasaron con rapidez, por las tardes Lily se dedicaba a imaginarse como seria el baile, hasta su humor había cambiado y en las clases estaba algo más contenta que siempre. La noticia de que ella iría al baile se extendió con rapidez. El grupo de chicas de su clase no podía creérselo y entre bromas y comentarios crueles comenzaron a preparar una broma para dejarla en ridículo ese día.

* * *

El día del baile llego, faltaban 5 minutos para que Severus la recogiera en su casa y la llevara hasta la fiesta. Bajo las escaleras teniendo cuidado, fue hacia el salón y se sentó en la silla a esperar. 5 minutos, 10 minutos, 15 minutos. El tiempo pasaba y ella se impacientaba, no sabía porque se estaba retrasando, los nervios la estaban llenando de dudas ¿y si no venia? ¿Y si se había arrepentido de ir con alguien como ella?

-¡No vendrá! Quien sea que haya accedido a ir contigo no lo hará-le dijo su madre entrando al salón-¿Quién querría ir con alguien como tú?

La chica la miro con las lágrimas en los ojos y veía como su madre se acercaba hasta ella.

-Cielo, esto lo hago por tu bien-le dijo su madre.

Saco unas correas y trato de atarla para que permaneciera sentada en la silla, atada a esa casa, sin asistir al baile.

-¡NO! ¡NO!-grito Lily.

-¡Quieta!-decía su madre.

Lily ya se había levantado y trataba de huir pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

-No escaparas bruja.

La chica se giro y la correa la golpeo en la cara, chillo al momento, y volvió a sentir como la correa impactaba contra su cuerpo.

-Lo hago por tu bien, por tu alma-gritaba su madre.

-¡NO!

Abrió sus ojos y la correo ceso de golpearla, segundos después estaba enroscada al cuello de su madre provocándole dificultad para respirar.

La señora trataba de quitársela inútilmente, mientras se retorcía en busca de aire, cayó sobre la mesa tratando de buscar alguna ayuda que la permitiera quitársela. Nada. Se dirigió hacia ese pequeño altar que tenia de imágenes de su señor, tratando de buscar ayuda allí. Lily la aparto bruscamente de ese sitio haciendo que varias velas que tenía puestas allí cayeran al suelo. La señora fue arrastrada hasta la silla y la correa la envolvió en ella, atándola a ese sitio, dejándola inmóvil y gritando.

El timbre de casa se oyó y Lily giro su cabeza en dirección a la puerta, el estaba allí, salió del salón dejando a su madre en ese estado y permitiendo que el fuego se fuera propagando lentamente por el salón. Cerró la puerta para que los gritos no se escucharan y se fue hasta la principal, la abrió y vio a Severus delante de ella sonriéndola. Salió de la casa apresuradamente y camino junto al chico.

-Perdona la tardanza, mis padres estaban algo preocupados por la hora en que volvería.

-No pasa nada-contesto ella.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la fiesta, la música se escuchaba antes de entrar incluso, habían muchos chicos y chicas en la entrada, todos iban sonrientes, felices. Por fin Lily iba a ser como el resto, una chica más, divirtiéndose y junto a un chico. Sin la presencia autoritaria de su madre y sin ser diferente al resto.

Entraron al gran salón, lleno de decoración, gente y música. Todos estaban bailando y se divertían, ella no pudo evitar sonreír mientras Severus la tomaba del brazo hasta el centro de la pista. Muchas personas los miraban, incrédulos ante la presencia de esa chica en la fiesta, los rumores eran ciertos. La gente la miraba impresionada, aunque ella se tomaba esas miradas como cargadas de burla y bajaba la mirada avergonzada y retrasando el paso.

Severus lo noto y paró en seco, la miro a los ojos y le dijo.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella negó algo triste.

-¿Por qué?-dijo el alzando su rostro con una mano.

-Porque todos se burlan de mí.

-No se están burlando, están admirando lo guapa que estas esta noche.

La chica le miro impresionada, no sabía lo dulce que podía ser y le dedico una tierna mirada acompañada de una sonrisa.

-¿Me permites un baile?

Lily asintió y se dejo guiar por el hasta la pista para bailar una de las canciones lentas que estaban poniendo.

Se sentía algo más segura, aferrada a él, bailando lentamente mientras observaba todo a su alrededor. Una noche feliz, la primera en toda mi vida pensaba ella. Podía observar a todo el mundo a su alrededor y se sintió contenta.

* * *

Siguieron bailando durante bastante rato, ninguno de los dos se cansaba, ambos disfrutaban mucho con la compañía del otro y se sonreían en algunas ocasiones. A su alrededor habían muchas parejas besándose y eso hacía que ambos se sonrojaran.

-Ahora es la ocasión, aprovechemos que el señor Binns no está vigilando-decía una de las chicas que había planeado la broma.

-Venga, rápido, todas a sus puestos.

Las chicas comenzaron con el plan provocando el principio del horror.

-Atención, atención-decía por megafonía una voz.

Todos se giraron a encontrar el origen de la voz, no sabían quien estaba hablando.

-Esta es una fiesta para las personas, se ha divisado a una bruja entre nosotros, responde al nombre de Lily Evans, por favor si la ven échenla de aquí.

Tras el mensaje comenzaron a reírse y entonces la persona que hablaba por megafonía comenzó a cantar.

-Bruja, tú eres una bruja, sal de nuestras vida, lárgate ya. Pelirroja, no haces otra cosa, más que molestar.

Todos los asistentes comenzaron a reírse y a buscar a la chica.

* * *

Lily tras oír todo lo que decían había comenzado a llorar, Severus trataba de apaciguarla pero ya no había modo de hacerlo.

Pudo ver como decenas de personas a su alrededor se reían y la señalaban, comenzó a retumbar la palabra bruja una y otra vez. Giraba y solo veía a personas señalarla y reír. Entonces un foco la alumbro, aturdida por la luz trato de taparse y de huir pero un corro de personas la cercaban.

-Toma lo que es tuyo bruja-dijo de nuevo la voz por megafonía.

Al instante las personas que la cercaban la arrojaron cubos con pintura verde. Todos rieron. Ella trataba de quitarse toda la pintura que podía, de salir de ahí, pero era imposible, Severus la ayudaba a quitarse la pintura pero entonces ella lo detuvo y le expulso con fuerza hacia atrás.

En cuanto el corro de personas vio eso se asusto y se alejaron de ella con miedo.

El foco que la alumbraba parpadeo un par de veces hasta estallar, cayendo cristales del techo junto con una gran explosión que retumbo en el salón. Todas las personas comenzaron a gritar. Lily guio su mirada hacia las puertas y las sello, impidiendo que entrara o que saliera alguien. Todos iban a pagar.

Las tuberías de gas y de agua estallaron, empapando a todas las personas y todo el lugar, provocando que la gente huyera y tratara de buscar algún sitio donde salir. Todos se agolpaban en las puertas, empujaban y gritaban pero nada podían hacer. Lily avanzaba por la sala, envuelta en pintura verde, al igual que sus ojos. Miro hacia las ventanas y todas estallaron, los cristales cayeron como cuchillos entre la gente. Muchos cayeron al suelo sin vida en cuanto estos los atravesaron, otros corrían ensangrentados y llorando.

Las maderas del sitio comenzaron a quebrarse, cayendo al suelo entre gran estruendo, impactando sobre algunas personas. Dos chicas de su clase se vieron atrapadas debajo de una de las vigas y Lily fijo su vista provocando que la presión fuera mayor y los órganos de ellas reventaran ante tal peso. Volvió a fijar su vista en la electricidad y los cables que rodeaban el sitio comenzaron a resquebrajarse, se rompieron creando grandes latigazos de electricidad mientras se movían sin control, chocando contra personas matándolas al instante. Rozando cosas y quemándolas a su paso. Uno de ellos quedo junto a un gran charco de agua y provoco un pequeño estanque de agua electrificada, varias personas que corrían sin ver lo que pasaba cayeron al suelo desplomadas al contacto con el agua. Los cuerpos de muchos estaban aún temblando sin control. Los gritos no cesaban y eso encendía más su ira. Una de las chicas que había dirigido la broma se dirigió hacia ella y la sujeto de los brazos.

-¡PARA ESTO DE UNA VEZ!

La miro y el cuerpo quedo estático en el suelo mientras a su alrededor comenzaba a arder. El fuego se extendía por su vestido haciéndola gritar, sin poder moverse y gritando por el dolor. Lily se alejo dejándola arder rápidamente. Todo a su paso se incendiaba, las cosas se rompían, la gente caía desplomada. Todo lo que miraba era destrucción y muerte. Fijo su mirada al fondo y pudo ver el cuerpo de Severus tendido en el suelo, una de las vigas había caído sobre él. Horrorizada por lo que había hecho y recobrando unos instantes su cordura miro a su alrededor. No le quedaba otra cosa que hacer, no podía hacer algo más.

Miro el techo y este comenzó a arder, como si del mismo infierno se tratara todo se vino abajo. Quemando todas las cosas, haciendo desaparecer todo rápidamente. Los gritos dejaban de oírse, solo el crepitar del fuego extendiéndose cada vez más hasta acabar con todo a su paso.

* * *

Cuando llegaron los bomberos ya era muy tarde, la catástrofe se había cobrado las vidas de todas las personas que acudieron allí. Durante toda la noche trataron de sofocar el incendio, que parecía salido del infierno. Para cuando lo lograron solo pudieron caminar entre las cenizas y algún que otro cuerpo totalmente calcinado. Por ese sitio ya no había vida, solo restos de una catástrofe. Algo tan espantoso como trágico.

Los policías se dedicaron a investigar durante meses, pero nadie pudo resolver como se había originado ese espanto. Finalmente concluyeron que había sido un fallo de seguridad. Un conjunto de fallos que habían provocado ese desastre. Pero una persona sabía lo que había pasado, aunque nadie la creía. La chica que había hablado por megafonía. Ella era la única que se había salvado. Lo hizo porque se encontraba en conserjería y no en salón donde estaban todos. Ella pudo salir fuera en cuanto escucho los gritos y vio desde el exterior como todo ardía, escucho los gritos de sus compañeros. Supo que había sido ella, que aunque Lily había sido la que había provocado eso, ella misma era la que lo había originado. Si no hubieran organizado la broma, si ella no hubiera dicho esas cosas dejando en ridículo a la chica nada hubiera sucedido. Todos estarían a salvo.

Habían pasado años ya de esa noche, ella seguía en tratamiento psicológico, por las noches seguía soñando con el fuego, con los gritos, las pesadillas eran sus sueños. Los que la atemorizaban día tras día y noche tras noche. Temiendo encontrarse en algún momento mirando fijamente esos ojos verdes, como los que ahora tú tienes a tu espalda.

* * *

**Buenas! es el primer fic que hago de terror y que participa en un reto así que no seáis muy duros ¿si?**

**Espero que hayáis pasado un rato entretenido leyéndolo.**

**Feliz Halloween!**


End file.
